Blue Bloods: Not what it looks like
by devildog3479
Summary: Danny and Baez catch a case that Erin's ex-husband is a suspect in, with Erin thrust into the middle of the case. Frank must deal with potential crisis involving a officer whose shot a armed robbery suspect and whose body camera was destroyed with the footage, and Jamie and Rodriguez must find out who shot Rodriguez's fire truck company as they responded
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is my before Christmas Blue Bloods Story. I hope everyone enjoys it, and will find it entertaining. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: Not what it look likes**

 **Prologue**

 **Erin's apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Andrew I am leaving." Erin called out as she finished packing up her briefcase and purse, to her boyfriend who came out of the bedroom. He had the day off and was dressed to relax. She smiled at him. "Between your place and mine, I don't even know where half my clothes are."

Andrew smiled as he strolled up to her and kissed her lightly. "So why don't we be like Eddie and Jamie and move in together?"

Erin smile and gripped his arms. "Not feeling the love so much in your east side one bedroom apartment anymore?"

"Not so much no." Andrew replied with a smirk on his face. He kissed her lightly. "I'm just saying Erin. You're right, because I had to run back to my place for a pair of pants that I thought I had for work here."

"I had to go to your place to pick up a skirt that I should have had for an outfit." Erin remarked as she let go of his arms and moved towards the couch. She grabbed her briefcase and purse. "We'll talk about it after work today."

"Fair enough babe. Have a good day." Andrew smiled as he kissed her one more time and smiled as she left.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"No Garrett, I am not doing it." Frank stated emphatically as he walked off the elevator and moved towards his office with his DCPI trailing right behind him. He saw Baker ahead of him opening the door. "Good morning Baker."

Baker smiled as the pair walked past her. "Morning sir. I see the DCPI is still on you about playing Santa Claus at the Policeman's Association Toy Drive."

"Yes and I continouslly say no, and he keeps hounding me about it." Frank stated as he handed her his coat. He looked at Garrett. "Why me? I'm not that old am I?"

"Of course not sir, you are still very young." Baker replied with a smile as she hung up the coat on the hanger. She saw the look on Frank. "And very much handsome sir."

Frank nodded to her. "Thank you. See?"

"It's just for an hour Frank, and it would be a great photo opportunity." Garrett remarked as he looked at his boss. Baker smiled and left the office. "Why don't you want to play Santa?"

"It's not that I don't want to Garrett, but what makes people think I be a believable Santa?" Frank asked sitting down in his chair.

Before Garrett had a chance to answer, Ghormley walked into the office. "Good morning sir, we have a problem."

"If its not too major Sid, it can wait. I'm trying to convince the Grinch here to play Santa at the Police…." Garrett started to say.

Frank cut off Garrett. "What's the problem?"

"There was an officer involved shooting up in the Bronx. The officer involved was wearing a body camera, and killed an armed robbery suspect." Ghormley said as he passed over the photo.

"So we should be able to quell anything before it gets too big." Garrett stated.

Garrett shook his head. "The officer involved camera was damaged in a scuffle with the suspect to the point the footage was lost."

"And people are saying the suspect was trying to surrender." Frank remarked.

Ghormley nodded as Frank blew out an exhasptered sigh.

 **3** **rd** **Avenue and East 33** **rd** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Rodriguez pulled up as the fire trucks came to a stop just outside the building that was on fire. Sgt. Renzulli and a new boot were also there. Renzulli came up to the pair. "Regan, Rodriguez, block off the street at the end of the block, and we'll take the other end until additional units get here."

"10-4 Sarge." Jamie stated as he and Rodriguez moved away from their car.

Rodriguez was walking back towards the end of the block when she broke off when she noticed someone by the truck. "Manny?"

"Baby, hey, didn't expect to see you here." Manny Rodriguez, Taylor's husband came over and gave her a kiss on the lips real quick.

"Yeah, we got the call to respond." Rodriguez told her husband. She looked at her partner who was waiting. "Look I got to go set up the perimeter…"

Shots rang out as everyone dove for cover. Jamie ran back towards his RMP. "10-13, shots fired at the corner of 3rd Avenue and East 33rd Street."

The shots died away and Rodriguez slowly picked herself off the ground where she dove for cover. She looked around and saw her husband laying against the truck with his hand on his shoulder. "Manny!"

Jamie heard the screams and rush towards his partner as other members of Manny's truck company rushed over. The paramedics had already been on scene so they were already working on him. "Rodriguez, step aside and let the paramedics work."

"Reagan, come with me and Jackson as we try to determine where the shots came from." Sgt. Renzulli ordered.

Jamie nodded but they were stopped by the lieutenant of the company. "Hold on boys, that is still an active fire, we need security out here."

"He's right Sarge, let's wait for backup." Jamie stated as the paramedics brought over a stretcher to load Manny up.

Sgt. Renzulli nodded. "Alright as soon as they arrive we'll start canvassing, for anything to help the detectives."

Jamie nodded as he saw Manny being pushed towards the ambulance with Rodriguez behind him. Sgt. Renzulli walked over spoke a couple words and patted her on the shoulders. Jamie turned around and started back towards the end of the block as additional units started to arrive.

 **Lower East Side**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I'm just saying I think I paid my penalty Regan." Baez stated as they got out of the car and started towards their crime scene. She was talking about the payment of talking about receiving a case right before Thanksgiving. "Do I really have to do it all the way till Christmas?"

"You are the one that talked about receiving a call out before Thanksgiving." Danny said as they arrived at the tape. They ducked under it as an officer held it up. He looked at his partner and smiled. "Yes you can stop. I'm surprise you lasted this long."

"Wasn't easy I tell you." Baez answered with a smile of her own. They strolled up to where the body was laying in the crash near the river. "What do we have here?"

"What you see is what you get detective. 25 year old African American male with two gunshots to the chest." The medical examiner personnel stated as she stood up. "Time of a death is a little over an hour ago."

Baez looked around. "There should be more witness."

"Yeah there should be." Danny stated as he knelt down by the body and looked around. He took out a pair of gloves and pointed at a object. "Looks like a shell casing here.

Baez motioned the crime scene photographer to take a shot. She then looked at the medical examiner. "Any ID?"

The medical examiner shook her head. "None."

"Began a canvass of the area, I don't care if they don't like cops, somebody saw something." Danny ordered as he looked at the body. "Partner, this may be one we won't be able to solve."

Before Baez could answered a uniform walked up. "Detective, we have somebody that says that they shot the victim."

"Really, I'll believe that when I see it." Danny stated as he and Baez started towards the line with the officer pointing where the person was. "Who knows partner maybe we'll…."

Danny stopped talking as the person they were walking towards was Jack Boyle. Erin's ex-husband who was talking to the officer and handing over his gun.

"Danny is that Erin's ex?" Baez asked.

Danny nodded as they continued to walk towards the line. Jack saw them. "Hi Danny, long time no see."

"Same here Jack. Are you trying to be funny?" Danny said placing his fist on his hips.

"No I'm not. I murdered that man right there." Jack stated as the officer he handed the gun to pass it off to a tech who bagged it.

"Why would you do that?" Baez asked.

"Because he deserved it." Jack stated as he placed his hands on his hips.

Danny and Baez looked on in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the comments. I hope you enjoy this update. Down the road you will find out why jack is doing this, and in the next chapter Jamie and Eddie are going to look into who took a shot at Rodriguez's husband. Enjoy the chapter and keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Come on Jack, I don't believe you killed our victim." Danny said as he came around the table and stood near his ex-brother-in-law. He leaned in close. "You may be an ass, but I know you never do a thing to bring harm or shame to Nicky."

"Danny didn't you tell me one day long ago that anybody is capable of murder." Jack stated by turning around and looked at Danny. He then turned to Baez. "I killed him and he deserved to die."

"Who was he to you counselor?" Baez asked Jack as she looked on in disbelief as well. She waited for an answer.

"He was a punk who was threating my client." Jack replied as he looked at the both of them. He leaned back in his chair. "Name was Walter Baxter. Goes by the name of Bang-bang."

Danny looked at Jack. "Bang-Bang?"

"He not only like the guns, but taking out people who betrayed him. He ran the biggest arms smuggling operation on the lower east side." Jack told them as continued to lean back in his chair.

Danny crossed his arms and looked at him. "How come I never heard about any of this?"

"Don't know detective." Jack told them as he crossed his arms now.

Before any of them could continue talking, there was a knock on the door and a officer poked his head in. "Detective, ADA Reagan is here."

"Okay." Danny said in reply.

Jack looked at Danny in shock. "You called Erin."

"Yes I did Jack, because I don't want her calling me when she finds out in court you are charged with murder." Danny told him as he started towards the door. He tossed a look at Baez. "Be right back partner."

Baez nodded as Danny walked out of the interrogation room and started towards his desk where Erin was waiting. She saw him coming and tossed him a look. "I hope you and Jack are playing a Christmas joke, even though you two don't get along all that good."

"Not joking sis, he was at the crime scene and confessed to shooting our victim." Danny said as he sat on the edge of the desk. "I saw him hand the gun to an officer who turned it over to CSU."

"That's not Jack, Danny, he may have been a crappy husband, and a distant father, but he's not a murderer, because he's a great lawyer." Erin said in shock as she sat down on the desk next to him. "He wouldn't throw that away."

"I don't know Erin, but we have to interview him." Danny told her. But before she could reply, an officer handed Danny a message that he scanned. He blew out a breath and handed to Erin as he got up from his desk. He walked to the interrogation room where he knocked on the door and walked in. "Jack Boyle, you are under arrest for the murder of Walter Baxter, also known as Bang Bang."

Baez looked at her partner. "Danny?"

Danny walked over to Jack and placed his arms behind his back. "Prints came back on the gun to Jack here and so did the GSR test."

Erin looked on from Danny's desk in shock as Jack was placed in handcuffs.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie and her temporary partner Walsh who finally returned to active status after her broken foot walked into the emergency room. She looked around for Jamie and spotted him standing by outside a room. She rushed up and gave him a quick hug. She broke away and looked at him. "How's Manny?"

When Jamie and Rodriguez had partnered up, they had a dinner date one night with Rodriguez and her husband Manny, who turned out to be a pretty good guy and they hit it off. Now they were worried about their friend. Jamie shrugged. "Rodriguez is waiting with him for the surgeon to look at the wound and all the scans."

"What the hell happen, I thought it was a regular call out." Eddie asked as she looked around. A few members from Manny's firehouse were there, while the rest still battled the blaze at the location.

"It was a regular call out. Rodriguez talked to him for like two seconds before we got started to set up the perimeter. That is when the shots rang out." Jamie stated as a curtain opened and out walked Linda. "Linda?"

"The surgeon is with him now, so we'll know something soon." Linda remarked as she came close to Jamie. She held the chart close to her chest. "Thank god you're ok."

"Yeah and hopefully Manny is too." Jamie told his sister in law. The curtain parted as the doctor walked past them and that is when Rodriguez came out with tears streaming down her face. Jamie came over to her. "Taylor what's wrong?"

"Doc thinks the bullet may have severed the nerves in his shoulder." Rodriguez said sobbing as she looked back towards area as they wheeled Manny towards the OR. "He doesn't know if he'll regain use of his arm again."

Jamie wrapped Rodriguez into a hug as Eddie came around and patted her on the back.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank looked over the report that Ghormley had received from the on scene commander and IA. He looked over at the trio of people who were sitting there. Garrett, Ghormley and a deputy chief. "Tom, according to the officers they fought with suspect as tried to make the arrest?"

"Yes sir." The chief replied with a nod as he sat up straighter. He looked at his notes and his copy of the report. "Upon arriving, they attempted to make the arrest of James Coley who was the suspect, and a fight ensued. Coley threw Officer Davis into a wall breaking his camera, and knocked Officer Harrison to ground before taking off running. They proceeded to follow Mr. Coley until he was stopped by a delivery truck and construction work on East 180th and Mapse Ave.

"Sounds like there should be plenty of witnesses then." Garrett remarked as he listen in on the report.

The deputy chief shook his head. "Not really this happened earlier in the morning so not many people were around, and witness statements are all over. According to Davis and Harrison, the suspect drew a gun and pointed it at them, while half of the witness say that the suspect was trying to set the gun on the ground."

"What about other surveillance footage?" Garrett asked.

Ghormley answered for the chief. "There are no cameras where the construction is taking place, and the delivery truck blocked the view of the suspect. It only shows the officers."

"And the cameras across the street don't give us a better angle." The deputy chief added in as well.

"Sir I know both these officers, they are good cops and wouldn't draw and fire their weapons unless they felt they needed too." Ghormley mentioned to Frank.

Garrett shook his head at the comment. "Still doesn't matter. We are getting hounded by the media for a statement, and not the usual it's under investigation one. The Citizens for Police Accountability, Black lives matter, ACLU are all calling for an independent investigation into the matter by the FBI and the Justice Department."

"They can go pound pavement Garrett. The suspect had a gun and may have tried to pull it on the officers." Ghormley said in a louder tone to Garrett.

"Tell the press that the matter is under investigation and if need be I will ask for an independent investigation if warranted." Frank stated as the door opened and in walked Baker with a look of disbelief on her face. "Yes Baker."

"Sir the mayor wants to see you in one hour." Baker told him.

"This won't be good." Ghormley said turning back around after the news was passed on.

"You think Sid." Garrett sniped at him. He then turned to Frank. "What are you going to say?"

Frank looked at his DCPI. "When in doubt tell the truth."

"Mark Twain." Ghormley answered in reply which got everyone looking at him. Ghormley sighed and looked back at Frank. "What do you think he will do sir?"

Frank just sat there looking at the people in front him wondering the same thing.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Now in the matter of the people versus….." The arraignment judge stated looking down at the paper in front of her. She looked up in shock. "Jack Boyle?"

"Yes your honor." Jack stated as he stood at the defendants table with his lawyer. The DA assigned to the case stood where Erin would normally stand.

"If this is a joke Mr. Boyle, I will find you in contempt." The judge said sternly pointing at Jack.

"It's no joke your honor." Jack stated firmly with his lawyer nodding in agreement with him.

"Very well then." Judge said in reply. She looked back down at the sheet. "You have been charged with murder in the first degree. How do you plead?"

"Your honor, my client pleaded guilty without me present so we would like to change the charge to not guilty." The lawyer stated.

"Your honor, Mr. Boyle confessed freely of his own will to the officers at scene and again at the police station." The assistant District Attorney stated from her position. "There was no coercion your honor. Mr. Boyle waived his rights to an attorney at the time."

"Your honor, the detective he confessed to is his former brother in law." The lawyer argued. He then looked at the ADA. "The detective should have excused himself."

"They are no longer related because Mr. Boyle and Ms. Reagan are no longer married." The ADA stated.

"I tend to agree counselor. Former in laws despite their relationship should have no bearing on the case." The judge stated by looking at the defense attorney. She then looked at Jack. "Mr. Boyle, you and your lawyer seemed to have too different pleas, which one should be entered into the record?"

Jack leaned over and whispered in his lawyer's ear. His lawyer nodded. "Your honor, while I did kill the victim and I wish to plead guilty, I would still like a jury of my peers."

"This is a highly unusual request, and I find no legal bearing on it." The judge stated looking at Jack. She then made a determination. "I will go with what your lawyer has stated and enter a plea of not guilty. People where are we on bail?"

"We feel that Mr. Boyle is not a flight risk your honor, but request that he surrender his passport to the court. We also request a bail of half million dollars." The ADA stated.

The defense attorney looked at the DA in shock. "Your honor my client is a respected member of the community and a father. The district attorney already stated that he is not a flight risk."

The judge looked at both parties for a couple seconds. "Bail is set 250 thousand dollars and the defendant will surrender his passport to the court."

She gaveled ending the arraignment. Erin who had been standing in the back of the court room this whole time came forward as the ADA came through the gallery section. Erin stopped her. "Jessica how's it look?"

"You can't be doing this Erin. You're too close." The ADA said. She then saw the look. "It's circumstantial at the moment, and I expect a motion to dismiss the confession, but unless your brother screws up, he's facing 15-20 years."

Erin nodded and let the ADA by as Jack and his lawyer were being moved from the courtroom. She looked at Jack who spoke to the bailiff and his lawyer. The lawyer nodded and the bailiff stood off to one side as she reached the end of gallery. "Why the hell are you doing this Jack?"

"Nice to see you too Erin." Jack said with a smile on his face despite the cuffs on him. He saw the look on her face. "I heard about your new boyfriend, you look happier than the last time I saw you."

"Don't change the subject Jack. Have you even thought about what this would do to Nicki?" Erin demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Did you even call her?"

"She has finals and I didn't want to disturb her, and yes I did think of Nicki when I did this, because she has to know what I am doing is right." Jack stated forcefully. He saw the bailiff move but motioned him to back away. "Trust me when I say I know what I am doing?"

"Jack you may be a miserable ex-husband, but you wouldn't harm Nicky or your career by this." Erin stated forcefully as well. She stared hard at him. "More than likely you will be disbarred and lose your practice."

Jack just ignored the stare. "I sold the practice a couple months ago and I called the state bar association and had them suspend my license when I told them this. It's all for the better good."

Erin shook her head in disbelief. "Jack why are you doing this?"

The bailiff looked at his watch and came over and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack nodded and held up one finger before looking back at Erin. "Erin look into your own house?"

"What does that mean?" Erin asked now confused.

"Just look into your own house." Jack stated as the bailiff took him away.

Erin thought about those words as she remained alone in the courtroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and comments on my story. I hope you enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Alright thanks." Danny said into the phone. He set it down in the cradle and sighed as he looked at Baez who was checking something on her computer. "Canvass was a bust partner. No surveillance footage, and no witnesses willing to talk to officers. What do you got there?"

"Rap sheet on Walter Baxter. He has collars for drug possession, robbery, assault, unlicensed firearm, and intent to distribute. All reduced before the age of 17, then upgrade to manslaughter, firearms possession, possession with intent to distribute." Baez said in reply to Danny's question. She looked over at him. "Released about four years ago, and apparently has been clean ever since."

"Or so it seems." Danny remarked as he opened his email and scanned through it. "Got a reply to my request from my buddy at the ATF. Walter is not on their radar and never has been."

Baez had a confused look on her face. "Then what the hell was Jack talking about?"

"You got me, but you can bet that I will be asking him." Danny stated as his phone went off. He looked at it before answering. "Hey sis, can I call you back?"

"No, I saw Jack at his arraignment. He told me that I have to look into my own house." Erin said coming into her office and shutting the door. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Not particularly, but it is Jack after all." Danny remarked as he looked at his partner who was looking at him. "I'll look into you but I'm telling you Erin, it's not looking too good for him."

Erin sighed. "Just let me know what you find out ok."

"Will do bye." Danny said ending the call and setting the phone down on the desk. He felt the look from Baez. "It was Erin, and she said Jack said to look into your own house."

"What?" Baez said in surprise.

"Said look into your own hou….." Danny started to say

Baez cut him off. "I heard you Danny, but that saying is used by informants and undercovers when something is wrong back at home base."

Danny looked up and stared at Baez for a second. "Jack did say one of his clients was threaten by Walter. What if Jack's client was a informant?"

"That's a long shot Danny. Most CI's are tightly controlled by the people running them." Baez stated as she had seen that look before on Danny's face. She saw him get up and grab his coat. "Let me guess, going to see the commissioner?"

"Second. First we are going to see if we can get Jack's client list." Danny stated. He saw the stare of Baez. "I'm going to ask nicely to start."

Baez shook her head. "That will be the day.

Danny just looked at her as they left the precinct.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin sat her desk playing with her phone. She wasn't getting much work done, and contemplated leaving the office for the day, and calling Andrew to tell him what was going on. Since they first started dating, she was honest with her relationship with her ex-husband to Andrew, but for her right now, she wanted to keep this bottled up because of the one person that it could ultimately affect. She jumped when she heard the door slam and saw Nicky in her office. "Jesus Nicky, you know better than that."

"Is it true mom, dad was arrested and arraigned for murder?" Nicky demanded of her mother. She saw her mom take a deep breath. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore, just tell me."

"Yes Nicky, and he confessed to the crime." Erin stated as she got up and walked around her desk. She sat down on the sofa. "I was just as surprised as you were, but Uncle Danny caught…."

"Mom, I don't care if it was grandpa that made the arrest. You should have still called me." Nicky demanded as she set the back on the table. "How bad is it?"

"Bad, but all circumstantial, but it will be enough especially with his confession." Erin said to Nicky. She got up and hugged her. "It will be okay Nicky."

"Mom, he didn't do this, I know he didn't." Nicky pleaded with her mother. She looked up at her. "I know he's distant, not always reliable, or trustworthy, but he's not a murderer. You have to do something."

Erin backed off a little bit. "Nicky I come anywhere near this to try and help it could be viewed as obstruction and collusion."

"I knew that you want him to go to jail." Nicky stated as she grabbed her bag from the table.

"Nicky that is not fair. He has a good lawyer." Erin called out.

"But not good enough mom to convince him to stop the confession." Nicky shouted and left the office before Erin had a chance to tell her that Jack confessed to the crime before his lawyer got there.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie walked into the bullpen area where the detectives assigned to the Manny Rodriguez case where supposed to be working. Jamie saw the detective on the computer, so he walked up to the desk. "Detective Anderson?"

"Hey Reagan, I got your statement down at scene, I don't need to talk to you." Detective Anderson stated after looking up from the paperwork on the desk. "How is your partner's husband doing?"

"Won't know anything for a couple days." Jamie replied to the question as he took a seat in the chair offered to him by the detective. "I was just wondering if you have any leads that I can give to her or him."

"Nothing concrete. Any available evidence was either destroyed in the fire or by the commotion afterwards." Detective Alberts mentioned as he picked up the paperwork and started to flip through it. "We ruled out terrorism because there was no credible threat made, and we ruled out a lovers quarrel because according to everyone, Fireman Rodriguez and his wife don't have any problems. This wasn't a beef either because of the same reason."

"So nothing pops out at you?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, but if your partner or her husband remember anything, let me know huh." Detective Anderson remarked taking the paperwork back from Jamie who nodded and shook the detectives hand before moving off.

Jamie walked around the corner and saw Eddie who was waiting for him. "Detective Anderson hasn't found anything but he did rule out terrorism."

Eddie crossed her arms and looked the way that Jamie had come from. "Well according to his partner, if they don't find something by the end of the week, this case will go onto the I got a million other case file in there."

"There has to be something we are missing." Jamie stated as they walked towards the rollcall room where they wouldn't have time to do anything about the shooting until the end of their tour. "I have a feeling there is something else going on than more a simple random shooting."

"What can we do about babe, we aren't assigned to the case?" Eddie said stopping just outside the room. They hardly used pet names inside the precinct so she did a quick look around. "Sorry, but I mean, look into ourselves? That is a suspension if I ever heard of it."

Jamie crossed his arms for the moment. "If you want to…."

"No I'll do it, just wanted to tell you." Eddie smirked as she said that and disappeared into the platoon briefing room.

"I have a feeling you would have said that." Jamie remarked as they walked into the briefing room of Jamie and Eddie's precinct.

 **Boyle, Seagan and Thompson**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I'm sorry detective, I wish I could help you." The associate at Jack's former law firm stated as they walked through the hallways. She showed them into her office. "He sold his part in the firm to us a couple months ago, and a stipulation of the sale is that we keep his name on the firm but any work with his clients would still be confidential."

"Yet he is in lockup Mrs. Reynolds. Surely we can get a look at his client list." Baez asked the lawyer as they sat down in chairs offered. "I mean just to run names and check for possible witnesses."

Mrs. Reynolds shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that either. I'm sorry."

Danny shifted in his seat and leaned forward. "Can you back up a second here? You said Jack sold his share in the firm to you a couple months ago?"

"Yes he did, which came to us a shock since he founded the firm." Mrs. Reynolds replied to the question. She offered a bottle of water to them but both shook their heads. "Yet the details of the sale are sealed for a year after the sale date."

"Isn't this kind of thing a public record?" Baez asked

"It is, but in this case Jack had the sale sealed for a year, and only made public after the anniversary date." Mrs. Reynolds remarked. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Anyway detectives, I wish I could have been more help to you. Kind of of shocking about this though. Jack never seemed like the type."

"Yeah same here. Thank you." Danny said in reply shaking the lawyers hand and walked out of the office with Baez towards the elevator. As soon as they left the firm, Danny pulled out his cellphone. "Time to call in some reinforcements."

"Erin won't be able to help you Danny you know that?" Baez stated as the elevator arrived.

"I know that, but she can use an old friend of hers." Danny remarked as they walked on. "Erin, can you meet me at Dad's office, and call your friend Madeline. I need a subpoena for Jack's client list."

"You're thinking whoever the client was that was threaten is in those files." Erin asked as she heard the ding of an elevator. "I'm going to lose you."

"I know, just try would you please." Danny remarked as the doors closed as he ended the call.

Baez looked at Danny. "Madeline?"

"One of her classmates and bridesmaids." Danny remarked with a smile as the elevator started its descent. He stared at the wall. "Something about this doesn't make sense."

"Jack killing someone?" Baez asked.

"Besides that selling his portion of his own firm and then sealing the records." Danny asked as the elevator arrived on the ground floor. "You still have that friend on the firearms task force?"

"Yeah, you want me to give her call?" Baez asked as they walked through the lobby.

"Please to see if Walter popped on their radar." Danny asked as they arrived at the car. He walked around to the driver's side. "I'm going to go see the commissioner after I drop you off."

"Have fun with that." Baez smirked.

"Thanks." Danny said sarcastically.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked down on the office to her best friend from law school and fellow district attorney Madeline Johnson. She knocked as she arrived at the door. "Mads?"

"Erin hey, I just heard." Madeline got up and walked around and gave her a hug. She brought Erin inside. "How's Nicky taken the news?"

"Not well, despite him being so distant lately." Erin said as she took a seat in a chair as Madeline took a seat on her desk. "Look I can't touch anything Danny ask for in this case, but he needs a favor?"

"I thought Jack confessed." Madeline as she now moved to a chair next to Erin.

"He did, but you know Danny, and he doesn't believe what Jack said." Erin stated looking at her best friend. She told her what Jack had told Danny. "Danny think the client maybe a witness to the crime."

"Erin that's a tough sell to any judge, and I don't know any judge that will sign that subpoena." Madeline said getting up and walking around behind her desk. "Why doesn't Danny just ask Jack?"

"Because Jack when he gets like this will not say anything. You know that." Erin said leaning forward in her chair. "Look I know it's a lot, but can you see what you can do?"

Madeline thought about it for second. "For Nicky sure. But tell Danny he owes me big."

"Don't expect him to pay, he still owes me." Erin got up from her seat and gave Madeline a hug. "Thanks Mads."

"Hang in there." Madeline stated as Erin walked out of the office.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"How did it go with the mayor sir?" Ghormley asked as Frank walked off the elevator and towards his office.

"He wasn't happy about the press this story is getting, and wants us to contact the company that makes the camera's to see if they can recover any of the footage." Frank remarked as he walked towards the door to his office. He saw Garrett standing there. "He's getting pressure from everybody for an independent investigation. Where's the officer?"

"On modified assignment, and the shooting team is about complete with their investigation." Garrett remarked as Baker tried to get the commissioner's attention.

"Garrett tell the press about us contacting the company of the body camera's to see if footage can be recovered, maybe that will tone down this rhetoric." Frank remarked as he finally saw Baker trying to get his attention. "What is it Baker?"

"Detective Reagan, and Assistant District Attorney Reagan are in your office sir." Baker told him.

"Give me a minute everyone." Frank stated as he walked through the doors and into his office where Danny and Erin where standing before his desk. He walked around. "I heard about it. How bad does it look?"

"He confessed, and the GSR test came back positive." Danny stated as they sat down in the chairs. He looked at his father. "He said this Walter Baxter was threating a client of his and that is why he shot him. But something about this doesn't make sense dad."

"Yeah, like he sold his firm a couple months ago, and told me to look into our own house, whatever that means." Erin said. She then saw the look on her father's face. "You know what he is talking about?"

"I do and I can't tell you, either of you." Frank said leaning forward in his chair. He looked at his both of his oldest children. "All I can say is he came to us six months ago with some information that helped us. That's all I can say."

"Dad what is going on?" Erin asked now confused.

"Detective you have the man responsible for the murder in custody and arraigned. Drop the subpoena for the client list." Frank said sternly to his oldest son. He then looked at his daughter. "Go talk to Nicky and explain what is going on."

"Yes sir." Danny replied. His answer shocked Erin, but as Danny got up Erin followed suit and left the office.

Frank sighed as the door closed. He hated lying to his children, but it couldn't have been helped. As Erin and Danny walked onto the elevator, the doors closed before anyone could get on.

Erin turned to her brother. "What was that about in there with you agreeing to Dad real quick?"

"I lied, I'm not dropping the subpoena, and don't say anything to Nicky." Danny stated as the elevator arrived on the ground floor. "Just keep this quiet until I check on that list."

"Okay, but we'll catch hell if he finds out." Erin warned.

"It be like we were growing up." Danny said smiling as they walked off the elevator.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. We will have a big family fight coming up shortly at Sunday dinner after Erin gets news from Andrew about Jack.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Eddie walked off the elevator onto the fourth floor of the hospital and down towards where Manny Rodriguez had been assigned a room. They nodded to a couple of Manny's friends as they walked past a vending machine area. As they reached the room, they saw Manny, and Taylor sitting alone. Jamie knocked on the door. "Hey you guys."

"Jamie, Eddie come on it. Nice to see a couple different faces." Manny remarked as the upper part of his body was heavily bandaged near where he was shot in the shoulder. "Please come in."

"Thanks we won't be long Manny." Eddie remarked as she came over and gave Taylor a hug. "Have the detectives been by to see you?"

"Sure have, and pretty much asked the same line of question we always do Jamie." Taylor remarked as she got out of the chair with a disgusted sigh coming out of her mouth. She looked at her partner and his girlfriend. "They don't have any leads or suspects. There were at least a hundred….."

"Babe, and they were all looking at the fire, not the truck or where the gunshots were coming from." Manny stated trying to calm down his wife. He looked at Jamie and Eddie. "Sorry she is a bit rattled."

"Don't blame her, I been there." Eddie stated looking over to Jamie remembering when he had almost died after saving the life a child during a gun battle with a robbery crew. She took Jamie's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Manny anything you can remember would be useful? Like something suspicious or out of the ordinary?"

Manny just shook his head. "Nope, when we got there, I hopped out and looked at where the smoke was coming from before grabbing my gear, then I saw Taylor pull up. You know the rest."

"Hey Manny, I know this will sound wrong, is there anyone at your firehose having issues with anyone right now?" Jamie asked ignoring the looks he was getting from Taylor.

Manny just shook his head. "No one, I mean I spend two days and two nights with these guys a week, so I know most secrets of everyone."

"Reagan, what does this have to do with anything?" Taylor asked now looking at her partner.

"Because with the fire destroying any possible evidence, it will go unsolved." Eddie answered for Jamie. She came over to Taylor. "So there has to be something?"

Manny and Taylor looked at each other for a moment, and Eddie and Jamie picked up on this. Jamie came over. "What?"

"A couple weeks ago, a new girl on the rig had some trouble with an ex-boyfriend that had been hanging out around the house." Manny stated as he sat up in the bed. He grimaced. "We scared him off a couple of times, but one time he came by her apartment so Daniels and Marcus stayed with her a couple nights to make sure he didn't come back."

Eddie looked at Manny. "How come you guys didn't report this to anyone?"

Taylor looked down. "They did, but I told them unless he threaten her, or showed intent, they couldn't do anything."

Jamie looked at his boot. "You should have come to me Rodriguez with this."

"Hey take it easy Jamie." Manny said loudly in defense of his wife.

"Calm down, it doesn't matter now." Eddie stated trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "What's the boyfriends name and what is the girl's name?"

"Mary Parker, she responded to the scene yesterday." Manny said calming down now. He looked at Jamie and Eddie. "You'll have to ask her his name."

"Tony Jenkins." Taylor said looking at her partner. She still felt the sting of the reprimand from her mentor and friend. "Works at a loading dock down by the Hudson. Carmines."

"Thanks you too, and Manny feel better." Jamie said tossing one more look at his boot. He felt betrayed by her, but slowly letting it go before leaving with Eddie right behind him.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin was trying to go over her case load and was failing at it. Her mind was on the problem with Jack and how Nicky was handling it. She texted Andrew to let him know what was going on. His reply did little to help the situation, but it made her feel better know that he was there for her.

"Erin?" Madeline Johnson said coming to Erin's door. She saw Erin looking up from her desk. "Still got this on your mind?"

"Yeah I do, and right now it is not easy to focus on work." Erin replied getting up from her desk and coming over to her friend. Then she saw the look on Madline's face. "No one would sign it?"

"Nope." Madeline replied shaking her head. She pulled out a message form. "This is from Judge Baker. Whatever Erin Reagan is smoking tell her to stop and get some help."

"He never really liked me." Erin replied with a smile on her face. She gave Madeline a hug. "Thanks for trying Mads."

Madeline "Not a problem, wish I could do more. See you later."

Erin walked back to her desk and sat down pulling out her cell phone again with her finger hovering over Danny's number, but she put her phone away and got up and grabbed her coat. "Laura, I am heading out, and I doubt I will be back for the rest of the day."

Erin's assistant appeared in the doorway. "Okay Ms. Reagan, should I forward all your calls?"

"No, take messages and forward those to me." Erin replied grabbing her briefcase and walked out of the office. She knew where she was heading.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank was looking over a briefing folder as Ghormley and Garrett came into the office and sat down at the desk. He didn't look up from the folder. "Yes they were in here earlier looking for information, but I didn't give them anything."

Ghormley nodded his understanding. "Well that is good sir, because the feds would make our lives a living hell."

"It was going to go public within a couple days, so why the hell would Jack do that?" Garett asked.

"Don't know, but he must have felt we were dragging our feet." Frank remarked setting the folder down and looking at the both of them. "But that is not our concern right now. Have we found anything more on the shooting?"

"Spoke to the representative from the company, and they say they cannot do anything to retrieve the footage." Ghormley stated as he passed over what he received from the company. "Pretty much anything that happens to the main part of the camera, the data is nearly impossible to retrieve."

"Which means that without that footage, it's our officer's word against some of these witnesses." Garrett remarked as he sat down in the chair across from Frank. He pulled out his phone. "Every news agency is clamoring for a statement from you wondering what statement you will issue out about this?"

Frank tossed Garrett a look. "The one we released will suffice for now Garrett, and if anyone has an issue with that, tell them it's standard procedure to wait for the results of the investigation."

"You could also tell them to go and….." Ghormley started to say.

"Sid I want to see the officer involved as long as IAB is ok with it." Frank stated to Ghormley who gave him a look. "As commissioner I have that right."

"Yes sir, I'll have him here in the morning." Ghormley replied.

Garrett gave Frank a curious look. "What are you going to ask Frank?"

"For the truth." Frank remarked as he looked at Garrett.

 **Rikers Island**

 **Hudson River**

Erin handed over her briefcase and phone and anything else that could be used as a weapon to the guard on duty at the security station. She was buzzed through the gate and lead to the conference room where Jack was already waiting for her as she arrived. She sat down across from him. "Where's your lawyer?"

"I told him for this I don't need him." Jack replied with that trade mark smile of his. He looked Erin over once. "You look good Erin. New boyfriend is treating you right?"

"How do you know?" Erin asked as she looked at Jack. Then she figured it out. "Nicky."

Jack nodded as he leaned back in his chair. He sized up his ex-wife. "What do you want Erin?"

Erin leaned forward in her chair and placed her arms on the table. "Danny and I both know you didn't do this Jack, so just tell me why you are doing this and what does this have to do with my father?"

Jack shook his head. "I gave you where to look Erin, you can't expect me to do all the work for you."

"Jack you sold your portion of your own firm, and you confessed to a crime that doesn't make sense to us." Erin replied still leaning forward in her chair. She sized up her ex. "It is not you Jack, not who you are, so come on you can tell me."

"Sorry Erin won't do it." Jack remarked as he got up and moved towards the door to call the guard.

"Is this about us, are you doing this to punish me?" Erin asked getting up from the table.

Jack turned around and looked at her. "Is that what you think? No it is not, and it's not about Nicky."

"She is upset Jack, and she blames me and Danny, so what are you doing?" Erin asked as Jack returned to his seat. "Because despite your faults you love Nicky very much. I know you don't want her to visit you in Fishkill or some other prison."

"What makes you think she'll want to visit me?" Jack asked.

"Because she loves you." Erin remarked as she shifted to get comfortable. She again looked him over. "Look, at least let us look into why you did this. Give us access to your case files."

Jack looked at her. "What good would it do?"

"At least end our curiosity into why you did this." Erin remarked as she leaned forward in the chair again. She saw hesitation in Jack's eyes. "Jack, at least for Nicky's sake."

Jack thought about it for a few moments. "Alright, but not the whole list. Look for the name Randall Meyers."

Erin nodded and got up and move to the door signaling for the guard. She told the guard something who nodded before turning her attention back to Jack. She walked back to the table and grabbed her stuff. "Call up your former partners and your lawyer and have that file ready for me by the time I get there."

"Erin, please tell Nicky I love her." Jack remarked as he saw Erin starting to walk out of the room.

"You can tell her yourself." Erin remarked by looking at him before she walked out.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54 Precinct**

Danny and Baez sat at their desk going over other case files as they waited around for Erin to arrive from Riker's island. Baez's phone rang and she answered spoke for a few minutes before she hung up the call and had a disgusted a look on her face. "That was my friend from the taskforce, she says she is not authorized to tell me anything about Walter Baxter or any cases that he may be involved in."

"Terrific. Just like the commissioner being tight lipped." Danny remarked as his computer beeped with an arrival of an email. He opened it and stared at the email with some confusion. "Okay partner, get this. The third bullet was fired into the body after our victim was already dead."

Baez looked at her partner in surprise. "So that means if Jack killed him with the first two shots, who shot our victim the third time?"

"Or he shot our victim the third time and is covering up for who really killed our victim." Danny stated as he leaned in his chair.

"That may be more of the truth then you think." Erin stated as she came into the squad room with a file folder in her hand. She handed it to Danny. "I was able to convince Jack to give me access to his case files and he pointed me to this one."

"Well it maybe Jack's effort to get us…." Danny started to say as he opened up the case file and began to read the contents in it. He then looked at Erin. "Did you read this?"

Erin nodded, so Danny passed the file folder over to Baez who glanced at it and had the same look on her face as Danny and Erin. "Jack is protecting a confidential informant and witness."

"Yeah, who is supposed to be in witness protection." Erin remarked as she looked at Baez. She took the file folder back and pulled out the agreement and handed it to Danny. "Look who signed off on the deal."

Danny took the paperwork and scanned it. "Frank Reagan Police Commissioner."

Everyone looked at each other in shock.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the new update. We will have a conclusion of the case coming up chapter after next and Nicky sees her father. Please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Engine Company 69**

 **Kips Bay, Manhattan**

Jamie and Eddie walked into the fire station looking for the paramedic who they were told about. Eddie spotted her working by her ambulance. She tapped Jamie and they walked over. "Mary Parker?"

"Officers what can I do for you?" Paramedic Mary Parker stated as continued to count supplies within the ambulance. "How's Manny?"

"He's fine, but we have a couple of questions for you." Jamie said as he watched Mary put away the supplies on the ambulance. "Manny told us about some trouble you been having with an ex?"

"Yeah, Tony doesn't get the concept that we broke up." Mary stated as she sat down on the ambulance. She looked at the both of them. "First seemed like he was okay with me going to the academy, but then he tried to get me kicked out the longer my training went on."

"What did he do to try and get you kicked out?" Eddie asked.

Mary sighed before going on. "At first it was trying to say I lied on my application, then saying I cheated on my test, and the kicker was when I caught him breaking into my room trying to plant drugs. That is when I ended it."

"Then when you got assigned here, he started showing up here and outside your apartment." Jamie stated with Mary nodding. "How did Manny get involved?"

"One day a couple of the guys tried to get him to leave, but that is when Manny called Taylor who showed up. When Tony tried to hit Taylor, Manning grabbed and pushed him away from her."

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other, but before another question could be asked there was a commotion near where they walked in. "Mary, Mary."

"Hey you can't be here, we warned you about this." A fireman stated as he got and a couple others got in between Tony and the firehouse entrance.

Jamie and Eddie walked on over to where the commotion was. Jamie took a step forward. "Sir you need to leave right now or you'll be arrested for interfering with firefighters."

"I just need to talk to Mary." Tony shouted as he again tried to bull his way through. "Mary."

"Sir, she doesn't want to see you; you need to leave right now." Eddie backed up Jamie stepping forward.

Tony sized up who he was against and then threw up his hands. "You people are all the same, but you know what you are not that tough."

They watched Tony walk away from the firehouse as the firefighters nodded to them. Jamie and Eddie turned around to see Mary behind them. "This is what I have to deal with. Can't you do something?"

"I'll ask my sister to get a restraining order placed against him." Jamie stated as he tossed a glance over his shoulder.

"Mary does Tony have a gun or anything dangerous?" Eddie asked

"Yeah he has nine millimeter that he uses for home defense." Mary remarked. Jamie and Eddie looked at each other.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Alright Randall Meyers, was arrested in June of this year for transporting weapons in the trunk of a car." Danny said as he read the police report. He scanned through it. "Pulled over for a broken taillight, and that the officer ran the plates, the car came back stolen."

"So he gets arrested and makes a deal with dad for immunity and witness protection for testifying against Walter." Erin remarked as she read the report from her office. "This was a combine effort of the ATF, our firearms task force and my office to bring down Walter, and his gun running operation."

"Why couldn't the commissioner tell you about it?" Baez asked looking over the report as well.

"Probably because the formal indictment was about to be handed down when Walter was shot." Erin remarked as she read the report. She looked at Danny. "We have to find Randall before he goes into witness protection."

"Good luck trying to get that from dad or the ATF or the firearms task force." Danny remarked as he pointed to him and Baez. "We both struck out with our contacts."

"I'll talk to a friend of mine in the US Attorney's office." Erin stated as her phone began to ring. She noticed the caller ID. It was Andrew. "Hey can I call you back?"

"Hey it's me. It's about Jack, he's at St. Mercers." Andrew said into his cell phone from the ER waiting room of St. Mercers. "You need to get over here."

"I'm on my way." Erin replied hanging up the phone. She looked at Danny who had a look on his face. "Jack's at St. Mercer's."

"What for?" Danny asked now with an even more confused look.

"Don't know, I'll call you when I find out." Erin said as she hurriedly left the squad room.

Danny watched his sister rush off to find out what was going on.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey Detective Anderson?" Jamie said walking into the squad room near the end of tour. Detective Anderson looked at Jamie and motioned him to a seat. He sat down in the chair. "Janko and I talked to my partner and her husband and it turns out there may be more to the story."

"You bucking for detective Reagan, while waiting for Sergeant?" Detective Anderson sneered at Jamie. He leaned forward in his chair. "You shouldn't be touching this."

"We didn't really detective get involved detective. We just asked them because we know them." Jamie stated as he took out his notepad and handed over what he wrote. "They told us that the paramedic that worked on Manny there at the firehouse is facing constant harassment from her ex-boyfriend, to the point where it got physical between him and Manny. Because my partner told her we couldn't do anything until it became warranted, the members of her firehouse provided safety watch for her."

Detective Anderson stated as he set the paper down on his desk and looked at Jamie. "It doesn't matter Reagan. You know as well as I do, any involvement by personnel deemed as witnesses risk a dismissal of the case. As a Harvard lawyer you should know that?"

"I do, but technically as a witness, I can talk to other witnesses involved and see if they remember anything I don't." Jamie remarked with a smile on his face. He got up from the desk and looked at the detective. "By the way the ex-boyfriend is Tony Jenkins. He also owns a gun, 9 millimeter same type that shot Manny."

Anderson tossed a look over to Jamie as he walked away from the desk and caught up to Eddie. "How did it go for you with Detective Chin?"

"Did you get a lecture?" Eddie asked with a smirk on her face as Jamie nodded. She shook her head as they moved towards the locker rooms. She stopped by the women's locker room. "Anyway he thanked me for the information and said they would look into it."

"At least yours was receptive." Jamie smirked as they stood near the door to the women's locker room. He checked his phone. "Nothing from Erin yet."

"Wonder what is going on?" Eddie asked as she pushed open the door to the locker room.

"Don't know. I'll finish up the paperwork and meet you outside." Jamie said with a smile. Eddie smiled back and walked into the locker room.

 **St. Mercers Hospital**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Erin walked into the waiting room of the ER of the hospital and saw Andrew sitting waiting for her. He got up and gave her a hug and a kiss. She sat down next to him. "What happen?"

Andrew took her hand and looked at her. "Apparently he got jumped at Rikers, and was brought here with internal bleeding. A friend of mine called me and sent me pictures of the scans. It should be a routine surgery, but that is not the issue."

"Andrew what is going on?" Erin asked. She was now concerned because Jack had been attack and it sounded more serious. "Andrew?"

"He has cancer, an aggressive form of pancreatic cancer." Andrew told her taking her hand and pulling her in close giving her a hug.

Erin was in shock with the news and started crying. She didn't love Jack anymore but this was Nicky's father. She sat up and looked at Andrew. "How long?"

"A few months at most." Andrew told her. He nodded towards the door. "I cleared it with my friend and the head of the hospital. Go ahead."

Erin nodded and gave Andrew a kiss on the lips before getting up and moving towards the doors to the ER which opened for her. She found where Jack was situated and walked in nodding to the corrections officer standing guard outside the room. She gasped when she saw Jack who was bloodied, bruised. "You ass. How could you not tell me or Nicky?"

"Your concern is noted Erin." Jack stated with a sly smile on his face. He shifted a bit. "Now you know."

"Who jumped you?" Erin said coming over and taking a chair next to Jack.

"Some people that are associates of Walter Baxter." Jack said looking at Erin. He rolled his head away from her. "I don't feel like pressing charges."

"Not up to you Jack." Erin told her ex. She leaned forward in her chair and look at him. "Yet it does make sense why you are doing this and why you sold your practice. Now was it your witness that shot Walter?"

"No it was me Erin. Just let Randall go and let him have his new life." Jack replied now again looking at her. He took a gasping breath. "That's all I ask."

Before Erin could get more involved in her interrogation of Jack, Andrew and Jack's doctor came in. "Erin this my friend Dr. Jackson Newman. He has to make a decision."

"Miss. Reagan, I can perform the surgery and repair the damage, but with his cancer it runs the risk of infection and furthering weakening his immune system." Dr. Newman said looking at Jack. "Mr. Boyle has asked us to refer the decision to you."

"I'm regretting this decision." Jack quipped.

Erin looked at Andrew, and he picked up on what she was thinking. "It's a risk Erin, but without it he bleeds out internally."

Erin looked at Jack who had turned away when Andrew spoke to her. She nodded. "Let's do the surgery."

Dr. Newman nodded and left the room as Erin got up and walked out of the room, motioning Andrew to follow her. "Why wouldn't he tell at least Nicky?"

"Most people don't want their family to really worry or maybe he didn't want to burden them." Andrew spoke to in reply to her question. "Want me to stay and get you updates?"

"No, take me home and have them call me when the surgery is complete."

Andrew nodded and moved off to tell his friend what Erin wanted as she looked back and shook her head. She knew Nicky as mature as she was will not take this news well.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked into the conference room of the headquarters building where the officer who was involved in the shooting was waiting. Him and the union attorney stood when Frank walked into the room. Frank nodded. "At ease Officer Daniels."

"Yes sir." Officer Daniels said taking a seat back in the chair. He looked nervous.

"Relax son, just give me your verison of the events." Frank told the officer with a slight smile.

"Yes sir." Officer Daniels replied. He then went into his verison of the events from the time the call was received to the time him and his partner fired their weapons. "He raised his weapon at his sir, we had no choice."

Frank nodded his understanding of the events. "I understand Officer Daniels. We have surveillance footage which matches the event when your camera was destroyed but unfortunately no footage is available to show the shooting. All cameras were blocked or facing the wrong direction."

"There are witness commissioners." The lawyer said looking at Frank.

"And their statements are all over the map Henry, so we are have to sort them out and that takes time." Frank replied looking at the lawyer.

"Sir, have they asked the young gentlemen in the truck that blocked the alleyway?" Officer Daniels said to the commissioner.

Frank looked confused. "What young gentlemen?"

"Black guy about 20-25, dreds. Look like an assistant that was waiting for the driver to come back." Officer Daniels stated as he shifted in his seat. He looked at the commissioner. "He filmed the whole thing."

"We'll look into, but in the meantime, you are still on modified assignment pending the conclusion of the investigation." Frank remarked. He stood up and shook the hands of the officer and his lawyer. After they left, Garrett and Ghormley walked in. "How come I'm just hearing about this?"

"The driver said he was the only one at the scene, so we had no reason to question him." Ghormley stated as he stood near the table.

"If the protestors, and the opponents get ahold of this they may pressure this man to remain hidden." Garrett said taking a stand next to Ghormley. "Already the press is clamoring for some type of statement. Times headline this morning was Commish is a Grinch; had you with a big no symbol over the media when it comes to this."

Ghormley looks over to Garrett. "Now I am convince you moonlight as a headline writer for the press.

Frank smiled and then turned back to Ghormley. "Find out who this man is so I can talk to him."

Ghormley nodded as Garrett stared at Frank. "This may be….."

"He's a potential witness that is all he is." Frank remarked moving towards his office. He looked at Garrett with a smile. "And quit your second job as the headline writer."

"If I was making that kind of money you think I be here." Garrett smirked following Frank into the office.

 **Frank and Henry's house**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Jamie walked into the Kitchen where Linda, Erin and Eddie were wrapping up the dinner preparations for dinner. Eddie was finishing off the salad. "What do you mean you can do anything to help that poor girl?"

"If the ex-boyfriend hasn't made any threats against her, a restraining order won't be possible. He can sue the fire department for physically getting involved in what most courts still think as a private affair." Erin remarked as she set the butter into the dish and on the island. She walked over and grabbed the rolls and the basket. "Now if she had any evidence of harassment other than showing up to her job…"

"Erin we were there, he came by while Eddie and I were there." Jamie stated as he picked a cucumber off the island. He smiled as Eddie gave him a look. "I'm also a lawyer but still there must be something?"

"I have to agree with them Erin, this could escalate. Manny Rodriguez may not be able to work again if the guy shot him." Linda remarked as she went to the oven pulling out the short ribs. "Can't you do something?"

"No she can't because she is utterly useless as a attorney." Nicky said coming into the kitchen going to the refrigerator. "She let dad take a fall, and will let a firefighter's shooter get away, and a paramedic get killed."

"Nicky!" Linda admonished her niece, but Nicky left the kitchen. She looked at Erin. "Still upset huh?"

"Yeah and I haven't told her yet about Jack's cancer yet." Erin remarked as she grabbed the rolls and butter.

"Don't wait too long because Jack might not tell her." Linda remarked as she basted the ribs one last time.

After grace, everyone was getting food and eating. Henry buttered his roll. "Look Jack maybe a horses ass, but this doesn't seem like him."

"Yeah and mom won't do anything to help him." Nicky said as she picked at her food.

"He confessed Nicky and he hasn't been very cooperative." Frank remarked getting looks from Danny and Erin.

"Dad, didn't you say that anybody is capable of murder?" Jack asked as he dug into the food on his plate.

Linda nodded. "He did sweetheart but for Uncle Jack this is definitely not like him."

"Truth is bud, I think Uncle Jack is protecting the real person, but he isn't talking." Danny replied looking at his father who saw the look.

"Why would he do that?" Sean asked as he ate at his salad.

"Excuse me I'm not hungry." Nicky said pushing her plate away and getting up from the table.

No one said anything, so Danny looked at his youngest. "Sometimes to protect people bud. Like me to a victim's family when a case has stalled or Aunt Erin when a case may go nowhere, or like Uncle Jack or Grandpa, to protect people who may be valuable or a critical witness."

Everyone at the table noticed the air leave the room. Henry motioned for Jack and Sean to leave the table. "Go eat in the sun room and watch the late games."

Once the boys left, Frank looked at Danny. "I told you to drop the subpoena Danny."

"He did, I found out on my own." Erin replied ignoring the look from her father. "I talked to Jack and he told me what name to look for."

"You kept a potential suspect from us dad." Danny stated leaning over his plate. He looked at his father. "Kept us in the dark about this."

Jamie leaned forward. "Danny there was probably a good reason for it."

"Yeah to keep a big case from going to the tank." Danny stated as he sat back in the chair.

"It is not just our case, but a combined effort between the ATF and the department." Frank stated as he set his silverware down and looked at his two oldest. "Whether or not Randall Meyers is a critical informant that closed off a dangerous arms trafficking ring and that takes precedent."

"At the expense of Jack's freedom?" Andrew asked taking Erin's hand. He leaned forward. "Frank that seems kind of callous especially in regards to Nicky. Didn't you once say no matter who they are, what they do or where they come from they all deserve the same level of respect."

"He's got you there Francis. What is the harm in having Danny talk to your witness?" Henry remarked as he looked at his only child.

Frank looked at somebody. "Because somebody once told me that sometimes if an innocent man must take the fall for somebody to have a fresh start then so be it pop."

"What great philosopher said that?" Eddie asked.

"Jack when he came to me about this deal." Frank said picking up his silverware again. "He is willing to take the fall so Randall can start over. Maybe we should leave it at that."

"Yet no greater love for a grandfather is the granddaughter who brings it." Erin remarked getting up and walking away from the table. "You said that when Nicky was born."

Frank set the silverware back down as he looked at Erin leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the new update. We will find out what happens in the conclusion of the case, Frank sees Jack along with Nicky seeing her father. Will try for a double posting tomorrow. Please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator and towards his office. Garrett and Ghormley were waiting for him and started to follow him to the office. "Did we find him?"

"It took a threat to arrest the driver with obstruction, but we did track him down sir." Garrett stated as he handed over a folder. "Name is Robert Ali. Came here from the Sudan three years ago with his family. Clean record sir, worked for the delivery company for two years."

"He's in the office right now, with the attorney with delivery company." Garrett remarked as he stood by the door, with Baker standing near the door as well. "May I remind you how bad of an idea this is?"

"We are just talking Garrett, not interrogating him." Frank remarked as he opened the door and walked into the office with Garret and Ghormley coming right in behind him. Robert Ali and his attorney stood up when he came in. He walked over and shook their hands. "Thank you for coming in today Mr. Ali."

"Commissioner." The attorney stated as she sat down on in the chair. "I would like to complain about the process that got my client here."

"Well we have investigation going on, and it came to our attention that your client may be a witness." Frank remarked with a slight smile on his face and looking at the attorney. He then looked at Robert. "Unless your client was involved in the robbery."

"No, no." Robert said in reply shaking his head.

The attorney shifted in her seat and pointed at the commissioner. "My client was not involved. He came from the Sudan to escape the problems of governments bring people in for just looking at officials the wrong way."

"Well what did he see?" Frank asked. He leaned forward. "We assure all we are interested is the truth."

Robert looked at the attorney who nodded. "I was waiting on the driver to come back from getting the paperwork signed, when I noticed a man running towards the truck. He was being chased by the police. When he stopped near the truck, he turned around and pointed a gun towards the police, and that was when he was killed."

"Did you record this with your cell phone sir?" Garrett asked.

Robert nodded. "My friend told me to record any actions the police do to protect myself and possible sell for money."

"How come you didn't come forward earlier Robert?" Frank asked the obviously frighten man.

"My friends tell me not to trust the police, and also back in Sudan, my cousin was beaten by the police just for protesting for free elections." Robert replied looking at Frank. He took a deep breath. "But with you I can tell you are different. A man who truly cares, yet something more than this is troubling you."

"How can you tell that?" Frank asked.

"Back in my country a man who has many burdens often try to shift those burdens from here to here." Robert replied to the question motioning from the shoulders to the whole upper body. He looked at his lawyer. "It is said once a man relieves himself of the burdens, he will be truly free."

Robert took out his phone and handed it over to the commissioner. "I hope this helps you and maybe frees you from some of the burdens you now carry."

Frank nodded and accepted the phone from the man. He got up and shook Robert's hand along with his lawyer's hand. He waited till Baker shut the door. "Get that to our people, and get me the US Attorney."

"Uhh Frank the US Attorney isn't involved." Garrett stated turning towards his boss

"I know that, but have him make Randall Meyers available to talk to the major case squad." Frank replied sitting back down at the desk. He picked up a folder and stared at the two men. "He is right about the last thing he said. Make it happen."

"Yes sir." Ghormley stated with a nod as he walked out of the office.

Garrett waited until the door was closed. "They'll scream bloody murder Frank. They are ready to indicate tomorrow."

"They will, but if one man whose true words frees another man, then both men are fee." Frank said leaning back in his chair. He saw Garrett's look on his face. "Erin and Jack's law school professor at graduation."

 **East Washington St and Avenue C**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Kiara Walsh were taking a small break from their patrol to grab a coffee from a local coffee stand guy. Jamie just finished paying the man and handed Walsh her coffee when his cell rang. He noticed it was his partner. "Hey Rodriguez, how's Manny?"

"He's ok, but we are here at the fire station visiting the guys, and Mary Parker never showed up for her shift?" Rodriguez stated as she stood near the entrance to the fire station. She looked around. "It's not like her, and she usually bangs in sick if she's not going to show up."

"Maybe she overslept." Jamie stated as Walsh looked at him.

"No, because her phone ranged, and she generally answers it." Rodriguez stated. She moved away from the rest of the firemen at the station. "Some of the off duty guys are talking of paying a visit to the ex-boyfriends place."

"Tell them not too. We'll stop by her apartment." Jamie told her. He ended the call and looked at Walsh. "We are checking on the paramedic that is a friend of Rodriguez and her husband."

"Yeah, Eddie told me about that situation with the boyfriend." Walsh replied opening the door and climbing in.

"12-David Central, request 12-George to meet us at 1116 East 22nd street and 1st Avenue for a welfare check." Jamie said into radio as he climbed in. He central acknowledge the call and started the car. He pulled out and headed towards the apartment.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of building, where Eddie and her partner for that day Officer Chin was waiting. They walked towards the door. "Taylor said Mary didn't answer her phone?"

Jamie nodded and looked at Eddie and Chin. "Yeah, and they firemen were going to go over to the ex's house but I had her stop them for the time being."

"How do you want to handle this Reagan?" Chin asked.

"We'll go up and knock. If she answers then we can 10-90 this and get on with our day." Jamie replied as they started towards the door. Lucky for them someone was going out and let them in. They walked towards the apartment which was located towards the back of the building. Jamie knocked on the door. "Mary Parker, its Officer Reagan."

An elderly neighbor opened her door and looked out. "You looking for Mary. She came back from her run when I last saw her, but I haven't heard her leave yet."

"Do you usually see her leave?" Eddie asked.

The neighbor asked. "She asked me to check on her cat while she is at work, but she hasn't. I hope that terrible ex didn't show back up."

"Do you have a key?" Jamie asked.

"I do, let me get it for you." The neighbor replied with a nod shutting the door for just a second and returning a moment later and handing the key to Jamie. "Hope she is ok."

"Thank you ma'am, can you get back inside." Eddie said calmly. The neighbor nodded and closed the door. The four of them took up positions. "Hopefully she is just napping."

Jamie slid the key into the lock and opened the door. They cautiously entered the apartment and moved towards the living area. That is when they heard the shot and Tony Jenkins speak. "Stay right there."

Jamie took up position at the corner. "Tony come on you don't need to do this. We can work this out. Just set the gun down and let Mary go."

"No, you back out of the apartment and let me and Mary work this out by ourselves." Tony stated. Eddie had taken up a position next to Jamie and peeked around the corner. She saw Tony holding Mary in a headlock. "You got a couple minutes."

"Help me, he's crazy." Mary shouted but only to be choked a little tighter.

"I can't do that Tony, you know that." Jamie said to Tony. He turned to Eddie and Chin. He motioned for them to see if they could go around. He then motioned to Walsh for radio call. "Tony, if you love her, let her go."

"No, you leave and let us work this out." Tony replied as he pointed the gun towards them. He then pointed the weapon at Mary's head. "You have two minutes."

Jamie sighed and looked at Walsh who held up signal for 30 minutes for backup and the hostage negotiation team. He shook his head. He had to buy time when he saw Eddie at the Kitchen window. He saw the motion that she had a clear line of sight into the bedroom and that there was a plan. She and Chin would make noise outside while Jamie would rush down the hallway with Walsh to tackle Tony and grab Mary. He nodded and gave the signal for 1 minute. "Tony come on, you know how this end. Let her go and we can talk about this."

"You leave now cop, or I will…." Tony started to say but turned around when a trash can smashed into the window. Tony started to turn around loosening his grip. "What the….."

The trash can hitting the window was the signal for Jamie and Walsh moved down the hallway. Two seconds after starting, Jamie tackled Tony on to the bed knocking the gun out his hand, while Walsh grabbed Mary pulling her out of the room as Jamie cuffed Tony. As Jamie got Tony to his feet, Sgt. Renzulli walked on in. He looked at Jamie and smiled. "You know Harvard there are reasons we have procedures for these types of situations, or didn't I train you better?"

"Why do you think I only tackled him and didn't shoot him?" Jamie smirked at Renzulli. He passed of Tony to Renzulli's partner. "You taught me great sarge."

"Yeah I did. Good job Harvard." Renzulli patted him on the shoulder as he reached onto his shoulder to radio it in.

Jamie walked outside the apartment building as numerous of people were now outside after seeing the police cars. Detective Anderson and his partner were there. "Detective?"

"Reagan, you should have called us. Turns out the ex-boyfriend assaulted an ex-girlfriend in Maryland five years ago before moving here. The ex-didn't want to press charges." Detective Anderson stated as he saw the door close on the squad car, as Walsh tried to calm down Mary. "You think she will?"

"She probably will, and the gun that he held on her is on the bed in her apartment." Jamie stated as he started to walk away. He then stopped. "What made you look into the boyfriends past detective?"

"After you came into the squad room, I just had a hunch you were onto something." Detective Anderson told Jamie as he patted him on the shoulder and walked into the building.

Eddie came over to stand next to Jamie. "What was that about?"

"I think a rip and a compliment at the same time." Jamie stated with a smile on his face.

Eddie smiled at him lovingly.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54 Precinct**

"I'm telling you Erin, I have never seen dad like that in years, not since you crashed the car." Danny stated as they walked into the squad room the next morning. "You really laid into him at dinner."

"Well what he said is not the same man who taught us what we use as our principals today." Erin stated as they stopped by the coffee machine that morning. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. "Oh this is terrible."

"Maybe you should drink some of that Cuban coffee." Danny smirked at his sister. He ignored the look and moved towards his desk. "Alright, say Jack is covering for Randall? Why would Randall want to shoot Walter?"

Erin sipped at her coffee as they walked to Danny's desk. "Well Jack did say that Walter threaten a client of his. What if Walter found out who made the deal that closed of the arms trafficking?"

"Well we don't have access to the actual case details, so its speculation but it's the most probable." Danny stated as he sat down at his desk and Erin taking the chair next it. "So the next question is how does Walter find out if Randall ratted, and who does he threaten to bring Randall out of witness protection?"

"What about family; like wife, children, mother, father?" Erin asked.

Baez came up and shook her head. "No immediate family like that in Randall's record, at least not in New York but with witness protection they could have erased the files."

"Well it doesn't give us much of a chance to help Jack out then." Erin said looking dejected in the chair. She looked at her brother. "I got to go talk to him, and try to get him to talk to Nicky…."

"Is there a detective Reagan here?" A man in a business suit said from the hallway leading into the squad room.

Danny nodded and got up. "Yes sir that's me. What can I do for you?"

The man stepped aside and black man about six feet in height, and 200 pounds stepped forward. "I'm Randall Meyers, detective. I was told to come see you."

"Randall Meyers, Detectives Reagan, and Baez, and assistant District Attorney Reagan." Danny said coming over to the man. "Yes we are looking for you. Your lawyer says he shot Walter Baxter."

"Detective can we take this…" The now obvious lawyer started to say.

"Jack didn't shoot Walter. I did." Randall said in reply to Danny's statement.

Danny, Baez and Erin looked on in shock.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the new update. Doing a double posting today, because I want to start my New Year's/holiday story tomorrow and will try to do double posting throughout the next few days. Epilogue is upcoming. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny, Baez, Erin, Randall and his lawyer were all in the interrogation room. The lawyer for Randall leaned forward. "I'm from Jack Boyle's firm, he requested that I represent Mr. Meyers through his witness protection process."

"He may not get witness protection." Erin said leaning forward in her chair. She pointed a finger at Randall. "You are letting….."

"Counselor, you're not even supposed to be involved. One call to the ethics board, or the DA and you'll be gone." The lawyer manned upped and said leaning forward.

"It will be okay, she is just upset her daughter's father is in a hospital room dying of cancer, and beaten by associates of Walter." Danny replied as he came around the table and stood behind Randall. "So Randall, you said you shot Walter? Why should I believe you?"

"Detective, my client is here…." The lawyer started to say.

"It's ok." Randall told his lawyer. He turned around and looked at Danny before facing back towards Baez and Erin. "I thought I was helping a childhood friend, but in actuality he was using me. So when I was busted for the guns, I knew despite having no record I was looking at a long sentence. So I cut a deal."

"You testify against Walter, for witness protection and immunity. We know." Erin stated as she sat with her arms crossed. She ignored the lawyer's looks. "How did you come to kill Walter?"

"I have no real family left, no wife, and no kids. The only person was an aunt that helped raise me." Randall stated shifting in his seat. He looked at everybody and took a deep breath. "I broke protocol and called her to wish her a happy birthday, and that is when I heard the heard Walter banging on the door to my aunts saying he'll get her if I didn't show myself."

"How come you didn't report this to your handlers?" Baez asked.

"I did, but they said without real proof they couldn't do anything. So I snuck out and called up Walter and Jack." Randall replied leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table. "I got there before Jack did and confronted Walter. But Jack got there too and tried to bring me down, but then Walter found Jack carrying pulled his gun. I shoved Jack out of the way and hit Walter, and took the gun and shot him. When Jack got up, he saw what I did, took the gun from me and told me to run back to the safe house, but not before I heard another shot."

Danny looked at Erin and Baez before looking back at Randall. "Why did…."

"Because, he's want to prove a point that the system is broken, but also protect me." Randall replied looking at Danny.

"Detectives, Ms. Reagan, it's a clear case of self-defense." The lawyer stated.

Erin got up. "Maybe. How come there were no witness?"

"Walter was not liked in that neighborhood, and trust me no one is sad to see him gone." Randall said in reply.

Erin, Danny and Baez walked out of the interrogation room. As soon as the door closed, Erin looked at Danny. "Let's get a court reporter…."

"It won't do any good Erin. It's his words against Jacks and Jack already confessed." Danny stated pointing towards the room. They moved back towards the desk. "Even if he confesses, Jack still can be charged as an accessory. You said it before plenty of times, he could have gone to the cops, or even had Jack go to dad."

"So we do nothing Danny?" Erin asked. All Danny could do was look at her.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"As the video shows, the officer gave every opportunity for the suspect to drop his weapon, but only fired when the suspect raised his weapons at the officer." Frank said in his press conference. The video turned off and the lights came up. "Questions?"

"Commissioner, will this bring about a policy where officers will carry tazers while on active patrol?" A reporter asked.

"That has been discussed in the past Sheryl, but at this time it is not feasible to equip every one of our officers with these devices." Frank stated as he took a sip of water and pointed at another reporter. "Daniel?"

"Commissioner, there has been some speculation that you talked to the man who shot this video. Did you…." The reporter started to say.

"I talked to a citizen of our fair and wonderful city and heard his concerns about releasing this video to us, but I didn't not force him to. This man came from a country where the police where feared, but hopefully after today we eased those fears, and he taught me something that I may have pushed aside."

"What is that commissioner?" Another reporter asked.

"Let's just say it was my burden to carry." Frank remarked. He left the podium with the reporters shouting questions to his back as he left.

"Good job Frank, you got every reporter wondering about the burden you are carrying." Garrett stated with a smile on his face. They walked towards the elevator. "This will keep them busy through the holidays."

"I was just being truthful, and I just realized I have to go and talk to somebody." Frank remarked as they stopped by the elevator. "Baker have them bring my car around."

"Yes sir." Baker replied with a nod as she went to speak to the detail.

Garrett asked. "Jack?"

"Hopefully to relieve his burden of not telling his daughter." Frank remarked as they started towards the entrance.

 **St. Mercer's Hospital**

 **Brooklyn New York**

Jack was dozing after his morning breakfast when the curtain got pushed back and he saw Danny and Erin standing near his bed. He shook his head. "What more can I do for you? Tell you where the body of Hoffa is, the magic bullet that killed Kennedy, or…"

"Oh shut up Jack." Danny stated coming over to stand opposite of Erin as she walked to the side of the bed. "We spoke to Randall, and we know he shot Walter with your gun, but you wiped down his prints and shot Walter's body to make it look like you."

"Randall did it in self-defense Jack. You don't have to keep this up." Erin stated. She looked at her brother and her ex-husband. "Just tell the truth. You'll lose your license….."

Jack sat up a little straighter in his bed. "I shot Walter to prove a point. A man like Randall faced at least 30 years in jail for a stupid mistake when he was helping out a friend. That's why I went to your dad, because I knew he would at least listen to him."

"You going to jail to show that a man who made a mistake by smuggling guns should be free." Danny remarked with a smirk. He looked up at Erin. "Knew you were smarter than him."

"Not like that Danny, it's the slowness or the inability to protect distant family." Jack remarked. He looked at Erin and then back to Danny. "Look if I have to go to jail to prove this point so be it."

"Jack you won't survive through the trial." Erin stated. She reached out and took his hand. "You have to think about Nicky."

"I have. Look in that drawer there." Jack nodded towards the cabinet next to the bed. He saw Erin go over and open it. "I had my former partners send that over earlier."

Erin found the envelope and opened it. She gasped at what she found inside. "This is from the sale of your law firm."

"I had a trust set up in Nicky's name. It takes care of her college education, and her for a while." Jack stated as he leaned back in the bed. "You and Frank have control over it until she turns 28."

Danny was passed the paperwork and whistled at the amount. "Wish Dad left me with a trust fund account like this."

"You would have blown through it." Frank remarked from the open door way. He came into the room and looked at Erin and Danny. "I see you have continued to purse this."

"Thanks for letting Randall talk to us dad." Danny stated as he handed Erin back over the paperwork. "We're trying to convince Jack here to tell the truth of what happen so the charges can be dropped."

"Problem is he is stubborn and wouldn't let go of his crusade." Erin remarked still quite angry at her father. "Sounds like somebody we know."

"Yeah all of us." Frank remarked as he came around and grasped Erin's shoulders. "He had good intentions, but when it came down to it poor judgement."

"I don't know about that Frank…." Jack started to say in protest.

"Oh you ae Jack, just admit it." Frank remarked as he smiled at Jack then he turned to Erin and Danny. "Like me, I didn't show good judgement when it came to what was involved in this case. I'm sorry about that. I knew you would at least try to figure out what really happen instead of letting this go."

"It's all right dad." Danny replied as he came around the bed and clasped his father on the shoulders. "You thought what you did was the best for everyone."

Erin still angry looked at her father and Jack. "But why not come to me, either of you? I could have helped."

"When I told your dad about the deal I wanted, I didn't want to involve you for a simple reason." Jack stated as he shifted in bed. "Danny can I see your phone?"

Danny looked a little confused, but then handed over his phone to Jack who scrolled through something before handing it to Erin. "I may be distant but Nicky shared this with me, and I figured with you getting things going in your life, not to burden you with this."

Erin looked at the photo that Jack had found. It was a picture of Andrew, and her and Nicky at a Coney Island one weekend having a good time. "You didn't want to drive a wedge in between me and Andrew."

Jack nodded. "Your dad didn't know about the cancer till a few weeks ago when I came to him with Randall's problem."

"Which I solved." Frank remarked. Erin, Danny and Jack all looked at him. "I called the US attorney and the Federal Marshall's. His aunt will join him in witness protection."

Jack smiled and nodded as Erin and Danny also smiled at their father. Frank looked at his two oldest children. "Now I need to speak to Jack alone."

"You got it dad. See you when you get out Jack." Danny remarked as he left the room.

"Dad, don't get on him too much." Erin said kissing her father on the cheek. She looked at Jack and gave him a soft pleading look. "Please talk to Nicky about why you are doing this."

Erin left the room catching up to Danny, who pushed the button. "Drop you off at the office?"

"No St. Vics." Erin said in reply to her brother. She saw his look. "I have to take care of something."

"Alright. I'll call Linda and see if I can steal her for a cup of coffee." Danny remarked as the door opened. He tossed a look over at Erin. "Jack's making amends isn't he?"

"Trying too." Erin replied with tears flowing as the doors closed.

Back in the room Frank pulled up a chair and looked at Jack. "You know we never really seen anything when it comes to you and my two girls."

"I know Frank, but I tried but I failed plenty of times." Jack admitted as he looked Frank in the eye. "I'm proud of the women Nicky has become and she got that with you guys more than me, but I still want to protect her from knowing what's happening to me. She watched Mary die of it at a young age, and I'm afraid what it could do to her."

"A man once told me, "It is said once a man relieves himself of the burdens, he will be truly free"". Frank replied to the statement that Jack made. He got up out of the chair and took Jack's hand. "Nicky is stronger than you think, and if you are honest with her she'll understand."

"Maybe, but not me going to jail though." Jack replied looking a little depressed.

Frank looked at Jack with a small smile. "On that, I talked to the DA about that. I got the word from Detective Baez what was said, and they are dropping the murder charge, and giving you obstruction, reckless endangerment, and discretion of a dead body. Normally a few years in prison, but with your condition they are moving to house arrest at a treatment center of your choice."

"You do all that for me?" Jack asked in shock.

"I may not like you Jack, but I understand why you are doing this." Frank patted Jack on the shoulder. "You deserve what remaining time you have left with Nicky out here and not in jail."

Jack nodded. "Thank you Frank."

"You are welcome." Frank replied and then he turned and left the room.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked into the hospital and towards the emergency room. Linda had told Danny that Andrew was down in the ER that day because it was a light schedule up in surgery. The nurse on duty looked up. "Miss Reagan, he….."

Erin strolled past her and towards Andrew who was looking over a chart with a nurse. He looked up when he heard the click of heels on the floor. "Erin, whats wrong? Did Jack…."

Erin dropped her briefcase to the floor and kiss Andrew deeply and passionately. There were people in shock but some awws and cheers as she did this. A moment later the kiss broke. "I love you Dr. Andrew Parker."

"I love you too." Andrew replied wrapping his arms around her. "But you could have told this to me tonight."

"I wanted to tell you now and I couldn't wait." Erin smiled as the tears started to flow from her eyes. She wiped them away. "I want us to move in together."

"Erin if this is in response what is going…" Andrew started to say.

Erin shook her head. "No it is only part of it. I see us having a real future Andrew and I rather spend it with you in one place and in the future growing old together with you."

Andrew thought about it for a moment then he nodded. "Then yes Erin Reagan, I will move in with you."

Erin smiled and they kissed again with more cheers and claps coming up this time.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I had to do a double update so I can move on to my next story. It's a little depressing at the end, but my family went through a similar circumstance last year, and for anyone that has ever been through this you know what Nicky is going through. Thank you for the reviews and please coming.**

 **Epilogue**

 **St. Mercers Hospital**

 **Brooklyn New York**

"What are we doing here you guys?" Nicky asked as they walked onto the floor where Jack is located at. She turned around and looked at them. "I don't know anybody here."

"Yeah you do. Go into that room." Andrew told her pointing towards Jack's room. He had his arm around Erin's shoulders. "She's strong, she'll be able to take this."

"Maybe, but Jack said he wanted to tell her." Erin replied as she watched Nicky head into Jack's room. "She has to know."

Andrew nodded in agreement. Nicky walked into the room and saw her father bruised and beaten. "Daddy what happen?"

"I'm alright baby, but come sit next to me." Jack told her pointing to a chair. He saw the look on Nicky's face. "I got into a fight in jail babe, but I am doing ok."

"How are you ok daddy, you're in the hospital." Nicky stated as she sat down and took her father's hand. She looked at him. "Mom said you didn't do this?"

"I didn't but I still broke the law and in any normal circumstance I would go back, but something changed where I will be out here but in a treatment facility." Jack said to his only child. He took a deep breath when he saw the confusion on her face. "Nicky, I have cancer, its aggressive and even with treatment to slow it, I will die from this, but I rather spend my last few months on earth with you."

"Daddy, no, no." Nicky said crying into her father's hand. She then climbed onto the bed and buried her face in her father's shoulder. "It can't be true daddy."

"It is sweetie, but every day that I will have with you will be a blessing." Jack told her lifting up her head and kissing her forehead. He took a deep breath and hugged her tight. "Sweetie, you are the one thing in this world I love more than anything else, and I want you to remember that for me ok."

"Okay daddy." Nicky replied as she went back into crying into her father's shoulders. "Its not fair daddy."

"I know, but remember one thing, you have plenty of people who love you and will be there to help you through this." Jack said to a crying Nicky as he looked at Erin, Andrew, and talking about the rest of the family.

Andrew pulled Erin into a hug as Erin was crying now too For all of them it will be a tough next few months.


End file.
